


Bring on the Cain

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But younger than Baylea, Glimmer and Adora both mentioned in passing, He's Adora and Catra's adopted boyo, Meet new kiddo Hurricane!, Slightly older than Michelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Cane is new to the castle. Michelle tries to help him adjust by putting herself in danger.





	Bring on the Cain

Cane had never had many friends, as a little fawn. Horribly shy little boy he'd been, he'd cling to his mother's leggings and refuse to speak. And his pa, a farmhand, had been more interested in showing him how to grow food than he had been him making friends his age. Cane appreciated that. Didn't stop him from being lonely, but appreciated it nonetheless.

But now they're dead, and he's lonely in a completely new way.

(He would never forget that night. That horrible, horrible night when he first came to Bright Moon, curled up tightly in Adora's arms and knowing all the while that this was She-Ra, and She-Ra had failed his people. Hearing Aunt Glimmer's gentle whisper of Adora's name as she reached out to touch him, and Adora clinging to him tighter and saying _no, just, please don't_. Catra said nothing, claws digging into his wrist, but Cane knew without a doubt that she'd fling herself at the Commander if she stopped them now.)

It's hard, but that's grief, and grief is hard. When he cries out at night, he finds a two mismatched eyes about his bed, a soft purr and a bristly tail wrapping around his waist. When he's in the library, Etheria's defender will ultimately find a seat next to him and work on her battle plans. His new mothers trade weapons and war advice and honestly Cane doesn't know or care for any of it. And that's _okay._ He can... he can handle that.

He just wished someone had told Michelle.

"It's all about finding you the right weapon," she explained, leading him by the hand. Cane was a bit older than her, but that by no means explained how tiny she was compared to him, coming in just above his waist. "Aunt Adora has her shield, Aunt Catra has her wits, dad has his bow, and mom has her magic. We just have to find something for you!"

"I have weapons," defended Cane. "I have my horns."

"Didn't you get stuck in a tree?"

The faun felt his face catch on fire. Cane knew it was silly to be embarrassed- he'd just lost his entire village, for heaven's sake- but the image of his antlers stuck in a trunk, waving a dagger fruitlessly around in hopes of hitting an intruder, was something he doubted he'd ever live down. "That's different and you know it."

"Sure, sure."

There's plenty of places to practice in Bright Moon. There's looming rooms of mahogany and white walls, the bright oval opal of Bright Moon faceted into walls and doorways and basically everywhere, making sure to remind them of what they were fighting for. There were places of dirt and foliage with bugs and weather damage and honestly Cane didn't think they were encouraged to fight there, necessarily, but Adora and Catra preferred a natural experience over simulation. He suspected that drew back to a lifetime of them in the Horde- a place he knows very little about, despite his mothers both being raised there. The area Michelle takes him is a perfect mix of the two- outdoors, with a solid stone floor so there would be no tripping.

Bow stopped mid-pull on his bow to wave. "Hey, kiddos." He met Cane's eyes and frowned. "You settling in okay?"

Cane pointed at Michelle, who was positively vibrating.

"We're finding him a _weapon_ ," she explained with great glee. "Can we borrow yours?"

He held it protectively to his chest. "What did we say about going near sharp pointy things?"

"Absolutely do it?"

"Pancake, don't lie to your papa."

Michelle's face fell. She sighed. "Not until I'm twenty. Or grandma says it's okay."

"Atta girl." Bow sent her a finger gun. "But, uh, yeah. You can watch if you'd like."

Cane doesn't want to. Not really. But it'd weird to walk all the way out here just to turn and walk away. "Yes, sir."

"...Literally no one has ever called me sir in my life." The archer's face twisted. "Just call me Bow. Unless you're not comfortable with that!"

The faun sighed long and loud. "I'm so sick of people treating me like I'm made of glass."

"Oh, I-"

He turned and shuffled off to the side, sitting down on a patch of grass. He pulled a book out of what seemed like nowhere and set to reading, hardly noticing when Michelle took a spot next to him. She shoved her fingers in so he couldn't turn until she finished.

Cane felt ashamed of himself. He knew Bow was just trying to be nice. He knew, from his short time in the castle, that that was just how the man was by nature. He didn't deserve to be snapped at. But it was too late now- he was back at his training. The _thud-thud-thud_ of arrows hitting the target, followed by pauses where he was digging them out, was almost calming.

He hadn't noticed the cold spot against his side until he heard Michelle giggling. Ears perking, Cane squinted at the suddenly empty field, setting the book aside entirely. Invisible. Great. He took in a deep breath, letting the smells wash over his senses. He could imagine the empty lines of his new friend (sister? roomie?) as she pitter-pattered across the stone on bare feet, no doubt in search of trouble.

Heading for Bow's quiver.

Haphazardly placed by the target.

And Bow was drawing his bow.

Cane didn't remember getting to his hooves. One second, he was trying to figure out how to apologize to someone just a smidge above complete stranger territory- the next, he was sprinting, bleating out a throaty war-cry that would probably get him teased later. It would be easier to knock Bow aside, but Cane wasn't very strong, and Bow's stance was solid. He didn't want to risk it not working. Instead he cut over the work table Bow kept his tools on and around the side, diving in front of a very sharp arrow. He felt something solid in his arms as he rolled into nearby bushes.

Michelle became visible with a scowl. "Ow! Now I've got scraped up knees."

"You could've died!" Cane shrieked, trembling with the force it took not to cry.

"I mean, yeah, but _scraped knees_."

Bow forced his way through the bushes with a look of unparalleled horror. "Honey! What were you thinking? I could've hurt you!" He was tearing up as well. "My beautiful baby girl, hurt by my arrow. I can't even im-"

"Relax, dad. It wasn't anything big." the girl rolled her eyes, but seemed a bit pleased. "I promised Cane I'd show him pointy things, didn't I? I was just gonna show him your trick arrows."

"...Wow, do you take after your mother," sighed Bow, rubbing his eyes. He glared up at the wall. "Catra, why didn't you do anything?"

Cane tilted his head back, surprising to find the ex-Horde commander watching from above, tail idly swishing. She looked intense, but not angry, as if she'd been witnessing a rough game and her favorite team was losing. "Relax, Bow. Hurricane had it under control."

"I ALMOST SHOT MY CHILD CATRA!"

"She knows her limits." Catra hopped off the wall looking far too relaxed for the scenario at hand, landing with a solid thud. "You wanna go lay down, bud?"

"Absolutely not," said Michelle.

" _Please,_ " said Cane.

She bent down and scooped him up without a word. She was purring as she walked away, though nothing about her facial features seemed to suggest it as she moved. Cane could still make out Bow fussing over Michelle as they turned a corner into the halls of the castle.

"She's gonna get herself killed one of these days," Catra hummed finally. "How you doin', Hurricane?"

"Cane."

"You don't get blessed with a name as cool as _Hurricane_ and try to shorten it into a nickname on my watch, buddy. Also, you're bleeding."

Surprised, Cane reached around, finding a decent-sized cut on his arm. "Oh. Must have gotten it when the arrow went off."

"That was really brave of you. You could be a great hero."

"...Do I have to be?"

She huffed out a laugh. "I'm the _last_ person to tell you you do." Catra stopped to shift him in her arms. "So, what _does_ Hurricane the Faun wanna be when he grows up?"

" _Welllllll_ ," he edged out. "I always thought medicine was neat. Maybe we could start there and see what happens?"

Catra groaned. "Cripes, I married into a family of nerds. You and Adora were made for each other, I swear."

Cane smiled a little and buried his face in her shoulder. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Maybe, with enough books, they could learn to love each other, and it would get to be a little less hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission! This one took a bit longer than usual, but I'm alright with the end result. Could be better, I think, but loving papa Bow and Alright Mom Catra is a pretty good turnout.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
